The Balance of Narnia
by Felilla
Summary: Ana and Jack Morris have always been different, but when they travel to Narnia with four siblings, the two of them struggle with strange abilities and secrets of what might be their past lives. They have their own prophecy, but will they be able to fulfill it? Edmund/OC, slight Lucy/OC. Rated T for mild language and violence
1. The Pevensies and the Morris'

_"You and James have to get to safety," a woman told her young daughter as she smoothed down the frightened girl's blonde hair._

_"I'm not leaving you..." she protested, her lip quivering as she held back a sob._

_Another knock echoed loudly on the large wooden door and the girl's grip on her brother's hand tightened. The small black-haired boy gazed up at her curiously, but she didn't even glance at him. The woman finished putting the white cloak on her daughter and the black one on her son. The door began to splinter and she turned towards it, her blue eyes wide with panic._

_"By Declaration of Her Majesty, Jadis: Open this door!" a rough voice shouted angrily._

_"Hurry!" the woman hurried both of her children over to the nearby window. She leaned out, whistling a familiar tune. She kissed both of them on the forehead and muttered something in a language neither of them could yet understand. She looked at her daughter, "Remember, Alina. Remember to return."_

_Alina shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I-I don't understand!"_

_"You will."_

_Then, to both of the children's utter surprise, their mother pushed them out of the window. They screamed as they descended, only to land on a back of warm feathers. "It's okay, young ones," a soothing voice said. "You are safe. Now, stay low and stay quiet."_

_Alina righted herself and straddled the griffon, making sure her younger brother was in front of her. The griffon soared over the wall of the castle and beyond the forest as a blood-curdling scream echoed through the lands. "Hold on!" the griffon shouted over the rushing wind, making Alina frantically grip at it's wings._

_A flurry of arrows rushed around them as the griffon tried to dodge them. His body suddenly stiffened and his steady glide faltered. In a flurry of feathers and blood, Alina and James dropped before the world went black._

* * *

Anastasia Morris jarred herself awake, a scream stopped in her throat. She felt a weight on her shoulder and glanced down, where her younger brother, Jack, slept peacefully. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she looked out the window. The train had stopped at a bustling station. She guessed they were in Finchley, unless she had missed the last stop. That meant they were heading to the country next, where she and Jack would be for who knew how long. Until this war was over most likely.

"Ana?"

She turned away from the window to looked at Jack. He was adorable for a ten year old with shaggy black hair and large ebony eyes. Ana was his complete opposite with long blonde hair she had pulled back into a ponytail and cornflower blue eyes. Of course, the two of them had their similarities: freckles dotting the bridge of their noses (though Ana's were a bit less prominent), the same ridiculously long eyelashes (in different shades, of course), and the same porcelain skin. Unless someone could notice these similarities and note that the shape of their noses, the curve of their cheeks, and the line of their jaw were exactly the same, the two of them seemed as far from related as possible.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Are we there yet?" he whined, causing her to laugh.

"No, not yet," she shook her head.

"Oh," Jack looked out the window, a guarded expression crossing his face when he saw parents saying goodbye to their children. "Why didn't Mum say goodbye to us like that?"

The older girl smiled sadly, "You know Mum's... Busy."

He choked on what sounded like a snort, "Sure, busy. That's a nice way to put it, Ana."

"Jack, I-"

She broke off when the door slid open and a boy of about sixteen stepped in. He glanced at the Morris' soberly, but made no attempt to greet them. Ana raised her eyebrow when three others filed in after him. The oldest- the first boy- reminded her of herself with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The two girls shared his blue eyes but they had brown hair. The younger boy, who appeared to be the same age as her, is what caught her attention the most. He seemed to be the black sheep of his family with chocolate colored eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair. She raised her eyebrow at them and moved over to make room for the younger boy.

Honestly, Ana hated being around people, especially people she didn't know, so she just sat there awkwardly as she clutched her knapsack to her chest. Jack seemed more interested in the four strangers, his eyes pleading for one of them to start a conversation; he hated silence. Finally, the youngest girl spoke up, but the comment was directed to Ana, much to her displeasure. "I like your dress."

Ana blinked in surprise and glanced down at her dress as if she had forgotten what she was wearing. It was one of her simple long-sleeved white dresses with a plain sky-blue jumper over it. She didn't really like flashy clothing. Embarrassed, Ana lowered her eyes, her fingers playing with the pendant around her neck, the amethyst gem glinting softly in the sunlight. "Sorry about my sister," Jack said. "She's a bit anti-social."

"I am not!" she protested, squeaking when she realized she had said it aloud.

"It's fine," the oldest boy said. "I doubt any of us are really up for talking, We're all going to miss our parents."

"Yeah, right..." Jack mumbled under his breath and Ana elbowed him in the side.

She forced a smile onto her face, "They'll be fine. It's only for a little while, after all."

The other boy grunted quietly and both of his older siblings glared at him. "Peter. Peter Pevensie," the eldest turned away and held out a hand, which Ana reluctantly took.

"Susan," the older girl introduced herself with a weary smile.

"Lucy," the younger girl grinned, though it seemed a little forced. "And the brooding boy is my brother, Edmund."

"I-I'm Ana Morris," she managed to stutter out. "And this is Jack, my brother."

"Brother?" Edmund blinked at them. "You two look nothing alike."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

"Jack!" Ana exclaimed. "Stop being so arrogant. We only insult people we know."

All four of the Pevensies seemed startled by Ana's comment and she laughed nervously. "I mean... We shouldn't insult people we don't know?"

Edmund laughed, jabbing his thumb towards the Morris', "And you think I have problems."

Jack was about to protest when a knapsack slammed into Edmund's face. He gasped in surprise before glaring at Ana. "Oops," she barely smirked. "My hand slipped."

Peter covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as Lucy giggled and Susan watched the scene with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Jack, on the other hand, burst out laughing. Ana turned away from Edmund as if nothing had happened. "What is wrong with you?!" he screamed, rubbing his nose. "And what do you carry in that stupid bag?!"

She tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Um... Books, some rocks, I think I put a brick from my favorite bakery in there at one point... Oh and lots of notebooks."

"What the he-"

"Why do you have notebooks?" Lucy abruptly questioned, stopping her brother's impending explosion.

"Ana wants to be writer," Jack answered for his sister because she started choking on her words.

"What do you write?" Susan asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Fantasy mostly... I occasionally write some romances..." Ana answered, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she glared at her brother. He simply smirked back.

"I'll read your stories when they're published!" Lucy promised.

"N-no, I'm not that good!" she waved her hands frantically.

"Yes, you are," Jack insisted as he pouted int he direction of his sister.

Edmund shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

He moved towards the pack, but Ana ripped it out of reach, glaring daggers at him. "Touch the pack, you die," she growled.

His eyes went wide as he scooted away slightly. Jack rolled his eyes, "You are so melodramatic, Ana."

Lucy giggled slightly, "So..."

"Where are you two going anyway?" Peter interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Jack bit his lip, his face twisted into thought, "Some Professor's house..."

"Does is name happen to be Kirke?"

Ana bobbed her head slowly, "Wait... Are you going there too?"

Susan nodded, "Yes, isn't that a great coincidence?"

"I don't think so..." Edmund mumbled, causing all of his siblings to glare at him. "What?"

Ana glanced out the window and blinked in surprise when she thought she saw a lion in the fields. Her stomach dropped; she knew something was going to happen soon.

* * *

The platform was nothing more than a wooden slab that was sadly called a train station. Jack looked around curiously as Ana breathed in the fresh country air. They were so used to the smoky smell of London factories, but both of them felt a certain familiarity in the rolling green hills and drifting scent of wildflowers. "This is it?" Edmund grumbled. "Not very interesting."

He barely avoided Ana's hand before it slammed into the back of his head. "Violent," he grumbled while the others looked on, amused.

"It feels like one of Ana's romances..." Jack mumbled. "I bet a pound that Edmund and Ana will fall in love."

"No way," Peter laughed. "They hate each other."

"So you'll take the bet?" Jack quirked an eyebrow at the older Pevensie boy.

Pater gripped his outstretched hand, "You're on. I could use a pound."

Jack was about to reply when the sound of a motorcar approached and the six children raced down the steps with their suitcases. To their dismay, the car passed them by with only a honk of his horn. "Perhaps we were incorrectly labeled?" Edmund wondered, picking up his tag.

Ana snorted, "Yes, Edmund. That's definitely it."

The Pevensie boy glared at her, "It was just a thought."

"Well, maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Or maybe you should."

They glared at each other for a while until the sound of clopping hooves approached. Ana glanced over and saw a horse cart with an older woman slowing down. "Mrs. McCready?" Peter questioned cautiously.

She eyed the six of them with a critical look, "Afraid so. Is this it then, haven't you got anything else?"

"No, m'am; it's just us."

Lucy and Ana both nodded. McCready sighed, "Small favors. Come along, get into the wagon."

They all lurched into action. Ana stared up at the wagon for a minute. It was finally sinking in that they were living here for awhile. No one was home to take care of her mother... "Ana?"

She glanced at her brother and smiled soberly. Peter reached out his hand, but she easily pulled herself up. Lucy also tried to pull herself up, only to slip. Both Peter and Edmund rushed up to reach for her, but Jack caught her in his arms.

"T-thanks," Lucy said, a small blush dusting her cheeks as he put her back down.

"No problem," Jack smiled back.

Ana's eyes widened when she saw the house. To say it was huge was an understatement. It had to be a mansion of some sorts. She noticed that the others were also mildly surprised. The climbed out with Lucy allowing Jack to help her down this time. Ana landed easily on the ground, straightening to gawked at the house. McCready quickly moved them in, impatience obvious in her expression.

The moment they stepped into the foyer, the old woman started speaking. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. As such, there are a few rules that will need to be followed-" Jack and Ana glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. "There will be no shouting or running." she glared at the children and they stared back. "No improper use of the dumbwaiter-" Susan reached for a beautiful marble bust. "And no touching of the historical artifacts!" the boys laughed silently as Susan blushed slightly. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor." she nodded to the door respectfully.

After a short tour around the house, the six of them were escorted to their rooms and left to their own devices. Ana and Jack sat in their room on their respective beds. For a moment, they listened to the war updates drifting from the connecting door of Lucy and Susan's room. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Ana looked at her brother and nodded. She and Jack had some kind of connection, she wasn't sure what it was, but the two of them were always able to tell when something big was going to happen. Ana had felt it before the war started, a sense of impending doom. They had both felt it when their father was found dead and before the telegram arrived. This feeling was lighter somehow, but still dark and uncertain. It didn't make either of them feel any happier.

"Do you suppose Mum will ever send for us?" Jack interrupted, his voice somewhat hopeful.

"No, I don't think she will," Ana answered. "She'll probably be in an asylum by next week."

"I hope not," Jack sighed. "She's not-"

"I know, Jack. I know," Ana breathed out slowly. "We should get some sleep, it's been a long day."

* * *

Ana scowled at the rainy weather for the fifth time since she woke up as she pulled on her dress. She had really hoped to explore the grounds; there was no way would let her out during a storm. Sighing, she reached for a ribbon to pull her hair up when Edmund abruptly strolled in. He flushed, "Sorry, thought this was my room."

She watched with amusement as he backed himself out of the room. While reaching for the ribbon again, she shook her head. That was the second time he'd done the same exact thing since they had arrived, only two days ago. Then again, the night before it had been dark and he most likely had no idea where he had been going. "Morning, Ana. 'Bout time you woke up."

"It's only eight, Jack," she looked back at her brother. "Not everybody wake up at five in the morning."

Jack shrugged as he sat down on his bed, "I'm just an early riser, I guess. So, what's the plan for today? Are we avoiding them or..."

Ana sighed, tying up her hair, "We might as well be in their company. It's not as if we have much else to do; the rain's ruined all chances of exploration."

The younger Morris nodded in agreement. "I wonder what they do on rainy days..."

* * *

**There you have it! Favorite or follow. Reviews are love! ^_^**


	2. Seeking the Hidden

"Gastrovascular," Susan pressed as she tried to ward off the boredom descending on the other five children. She glanced at her older brother, "C'mon, Peter; gastrovascular."

He glanced over, clearly annoyed with their current game. "Is it Latin?" he answered with a small sigh.

"Yes," Susan nodded as she began flipping through the dusty dictionary again.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund joked.

"Oh, shut up, will you, Edmund?"

"You aren't even playing!"

"Who says I'm not?"

The dark haired boy glared at Ana as she laid upside down on the couch, her nose buried in a book. It was one she had grabbed from a nearby bookshelf. Her brother sat upright next to her, his hand flying over the paper in front of him as he drew a picture. Lucy looked on Jack's work with amazed interest. The youngest two also talked in hushed tones. Frustrated, Susan slammed the large leather book closed.

"Don't be so sad, Susan," Ana scolded, peering over the edge of the book.

There was a pause of silence and everyone sighed. "We could play hide-and-seek," Lucy suggested quietly.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter told her in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

"Come on Peter, please!" Lucy persisted while Edmund rolled his eyes. "Pretty please?"

She pouted and Peter smiled slightly, "One, two, three..."

"What?!" Edmund exclaimed as everyone hopped into action except for Peter and, not surprisingly, Jack.

Peter looked directly at his brother, "Four, five, six."

Ana laughed madly and grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging the youngest Pevensie away. First, they considered hiding behind the drapes, but Edmund pushed his sister away, declaring he was "there first". Ana rolled her eyes, but the two of them rushed off as Peter neared 100. The blonde haired girl abruptly paused in front of the door to a spare room. She tried the knob and it swung open easily. "Lucy," she hissed to the girl that was still trying other doors.

Lucy rushed up and they sneaked into the room, quietly closing the door. "Whoa..."

Ana turned around to see what her companion was looking at, her breath catching in her throat. Before she could stop her, Lucy strode up to the sheet and ripped it off. The large mahogany wardrobe loomed over the two girls. "It's big enough for the two of us," Lucy said. "Peter wouldn't expect-"

She paused, realizing that Ana was already walking over to the door as if in a sort of trance. Before opening the door, she glanced back at Lucy, "Are you coming?"

Lucy hurried over as she opened the large door. They both stepped inside and Ana motioned for the younger girl to move back with her. She left the door open slightly so they wouldn't get trapped inside. The only sound to be heard was the occasional rustling of fur and the crunching of mothballs. After a minute, Ana felt the mothballs texture change slightly and she tried to remember how big the wardrobe actually was. Something that was not a fur coat brushed against Lucy's arm and she jumped, spinning around. Ana glanced over with her and nearly passed out.

They were in a forest! A real, pine needle, snowy forest. Ana reached out her hand to touch some of the snow, the cold texture instantly freezing her fingers. As they moved on, a lamppost came into view, glowing softly in the dim light, and the two of them moved forward to touch it. A rustling paused their actions and Lucy gasped as Ana yanked her closer to her. "Stay quiet," the older girl whispered,

Something came out of the bushes and the two girls screamed in surprise along with the... Thing? Ana glanced at the packages the strange creature had dropped before hurrying to pick them up, Lucy following her example. "Uh- dr- I-" the creature lowered it's umbrella.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked while Ana stared in awe at the creature.

He took the packages carefully before reaching down to pick up another one. "I jus- I- I- no,no- I- I- I- just um... I didn't want to scare you."

When he looked expectantly at the packages Ana was still holding the package, she snapped out of her stunned silence. She handed them over hurriedly. "Y-you're a faun!" she exclaimed. "But how..."

"Y-yes, I'm a faun," he looked between the two girls, perplexed. "And what about you? Are you two some kind of beardless dwarfs?"

Ana blinked, "We're not dwarfs."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "We're girls. And actually, I'm tallest in my class."

The older girl looked at the small Pevensie in disbelief. She was way too short to be the tallest. "You mean to say that you're daughters of Eve?"

"Well, my mum's name is Helen..." Lucy began.

"Yes, but you are in fact... Human?" the faun persisted.

Ana blinked. What a ridiculous question. Of course they were human. "Yes, of course," the youngest Pevensie confirmed, confusion evident in her tone.

The faun glanced around in a somewhat suspicious manner. Unexpectedly, he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy tilted her head slightly, "Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room-"

"It's a game," Ana interjected.

"Spare Oom?" the faun glanced between them. "Is that in Narnia?"

A sharp pain ripped through Ana's head and she winced, stumbling back slightly. Lucy grabbed her arm to steady the older girl, "Are you okay?"

The faun raised an eyebrow at Ana, a flicker of recognition gleaming in the depths of his pupils. The blonde girl faced the faun, "What's Narnia?"

"Dear me. Everything from the Lamppost to the castle of Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean; every stick and stone you see- every icicle- is Narnia," the faun explained.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe..." Lucy mumbled.

Ana nodded, the faun's words echoing through her head. Cair Paravel? Eastern Ocean? Narnia... All of the names seemed so familiar, but... Distant.

"Wardrobe..." the faun muttered quietly before straightening up slightly. "Please, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you!" Ana and Lucy said in unison.

"I'm Anastasia Morris," Ana held out her hand.

"And I'm Lucy Pevensie," the younger girl repeated the action.

He stared at the hands questioningly. "Oh, you shake it," Lucy explained.

The faun laughed before realizing she was serious. "Why?" he tilted his head.

Lucy looked at Ana for an answer, but she shrugged, dropping her hand. "I-I don't know... People do it when they meet each other," Lucy seemed almost as confused as Tumnus.

It was obvious the faun thought it was a strange custom, but he shook her hand anyways. Once that was done and over with, Tumnus opened his umbrella and held out his arm. "Well then, Lucy Pevensie and Anastasia Morris from the shinning city of Wardrobe, in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?"

A small pit formed in Ana's stomach and she glanced at Lucy questioningly. "Thank you," Ana said quietly. "But we should probably be getting back..."

"It's only just around the corner and there'll be a glorious fire, toast, and tea, and cakes... And perhaps we'll even break into the sardines."

Lucy bit her lip and Ana finally gave her a small nod. "Well," the small girl took a package as did her blonde companion. "If you have sardines..."

* * *

Tumnus' house was more or less a cave. A comfortable cave, but still a cave. Ana raised an eyebrow when she saw the faun look outside frantically before closing the large door. She shook off the shiver coming over her and walked over to a table of knickknacks, delicately picking up a picture of an older faun. Lucy peered over her shoulder curiously. "Ah," Tumnus wandered over. "That would be my father."

"He has such a nice face," Lucy commented.

Ana glanced at Tumnus, "He looks a lot like you."

The faun seemed flustered, "No, I'm not very much like him at all."

"My father's fighting in the war," Lucy said sadly as Ana put the picture down.

"My father went to war too..." Tumnus informed them, "But that was a very long time ago, before this dreadful winter started."

"Winter's not all that bad," Ana said as she wandered over to the bookshelf.

"Yes," Lucy bobbed her head. "There's ice-skating, snowball fights, oh and there's Christmas!"

"Not here... We haven't had Christmas for a hundred years," Tumnus replied.

She snapped her head over to look at the faun, "What? No presents for a hundred years?"

Tumnus shook his head sadly, "Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter." the girls sat down and he gave them a cup of tea. "But you would've loved Narnia in the summer. We fauns danced with the dryads and, you know, we never got tired."

Ana could picture that perfectly, bit it seemed to be more than just her imagination, almost like a distant memory. The faun's face took on a nostalgic expression, "Music, ah, such music. Would- would you like to hear some now?"

Lucy and Ana glanced at each other. "Oh, yes please," Lucy nodded with the Morris girl.

Smiling, Tumnus reached for a box and pulled out an instrument that she vaguely recognized as pipes. He glanced at both of them eagerly, "Now, are either of you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" he seemed to look more closely at Ana.

She almost nodded, but at the last moment shook her head. Lucy did the same. "No," Ana replied verbally. "Sorry."

He seemed a tad disappointed, but his mood quickly changed. "Well, that's good," he adjusted his pipes. "Because this probably won't sound anything like one."

He took a breath and blew. The sound was melancholy but beautiful, echoing through the cave. A strange feeling came over Ana and she turned to the fire, watching a unicorn made of flames run in a circle. Lucy jumped, but something about it seemed familiar to the older girl and she tilted her head curiously. Fauns danced in the flames, small laughter coming from somewhere. Ana felt her eyes grow heavy and try as she might, she couldn't fight off the feeling. Drowsiness washed over her and she dropped to sleep, her tea cup crashing to the floor with Lucy's. The music stopped and darkness closed in.

* * *

When Ana's eyes slid open, she noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. She glanced over and saw Lucy stirring. The younger girl stood up, "We should be going..."

Ana also pushed herself out of the chair. "It's too late for that now," a voice said from the other side of the room. The two girls spun around to face Tumnus, who sat on a small set of stairs, his voice frightened yet sinister. They wandered over to him.

"I'm such an awful faun," he whispered.

"Oh, you're the nicest faun we've ever met," Lucy told him and Ana nodded.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling..."

"You can't have done anything that bad," Ana told him, kneeling down and handing the distraught faun a handkerchief from her pocket.

He took it and looked up at them, his eyes wide with fear. "It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie and Anastasia Morris, it's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned as Ana stood, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm kidnapping you," he informed them.

Ana grabbed Lucy's arm and they began to back away. The faun shook his head, "It's the White Witch! She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders that if we were to ever find a human wandering in the woods w-w-we're suppose to turn them over to her!"

A shudder ran down Ana's spine at the name 'White Witch'. Lucy looked heartbroken, "But Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't; I thought you were our friend."

The faun looked between them, before his jaw set with determination.

* * *

The next thing Ana knew, the three of them were dashing through the woods, their feet sinking into the fresh snow. Tumnus held tightly to Lucy's arm as the younger girl gripped Ana's hand. "Now, she may already know you're here," he told them, his voice urgent. "The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side."

The lamppost came into view and they stopped, breathing in air. "Can you find your way back from here?" he questioned.

"I-I think so," Ana and Lucy replied simultaneously.

"Alright."

"Will you be alright?" Ana asked.

A small sob escaped him. "Hey, hey, hey," Lucy stepped forward to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here," he tried to hand Ana her handkerchief back, but she shook her head.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do," she insisted with a forced laugh and he gave her a grateful smile.

He took both of their hands, "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and Anastasia Morris, I am glad to have met you. Now, go!"

The two girls spun around and ran as fast as they could, even when they were in the wardrobe. They fell out of the large piece of furniture in a heap. "We're back! We're back! We're alright!" they shouted, running into the hallway.

"Shut up, he's coming!" Edmund warned as he peered around the curtain, but it was too late, Peter had already seen them.

"Are you sure you three have quite got the idea of this game?" he questioned, looking between the three of them.

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy looked between them, confused.

"Lucy-" Ana reached out to put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, but Edmund interrupted her.

"That's the point! He was seeking you!"

Susan came up behind them, "Does this mean I win?"

Ana saw her brother come from the other hall, probably heard them shouting. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter speculated, sounding dismayed.

"But, we've been gone for hours..." Lucy mumbled.

They all looked at Ana and Lucy in disbelief before searching for this wardrobe.

When they found it, they knocked on the back of it, but couldn't find anything unusual. "Lucy, Ana, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan told them.

"One game at a time, you two. We don't all have your imagination."

They began to walk away- with the exception of Jack, who lingered behind with his sister- when Lucy exclaimed, "But we weren't imagining!"

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan replied sternly.

Ana glanced Jack and he saw the truthfulness in her eyes, but he wasn't quite sure what to believe. "You think I'd lie about this?!" Lucy cried.

"We really did find a forest," Ana agreed.

"Don't encourage her," the older Pevensie daughter snapped.

"Well, I believe you!"

The two girls glanced over at Edmund. "You do?" Lucy questioned.

"Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" Edmund teased and Ana glared at him.

"Oh, you just have to make everything worse!" Peter was obviously fed up with his two youngest siblings and Ana.

"It was just a joke," Edmund defended himself.

Peter stepped towards him, "When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up!" Edmund yelled, "You think you're dad, but you're not!"

They watched as he marched away. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Edmund!" Ana shouted at him.

He spun and glared at her, "Why should we believe you?! We barely even know you!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Jack growled, his eyes darkening slightly until Ana put a hand on his shoulder.

Edmund shook his head in disbelief and stomped off. "Well, that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically as she glared at Peter before following her younger brother.

"But it was there..." Lucy insisted.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough," Peter replied, walking away.

Ana sighed as a sob escaped Lucy. She ran to the older girl, who comforted her as best she could. Jack clenched his fist, "I believe you."

Lucy and Ana smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded and closed the door, ignoring the small cold rush of air that washed over him; he knew that his time would come.

* * *

**Review! Love me! TT_TT**


End file.
